Roczna rewolucja
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego. Opis: Pory roku mijają, a Sherlock nie zauważa ich i nie odnotowuje — zajęty i obojętny. Do czasu aż w jego życiu pojawia się John Watson. By wzniecić rewolucję. SLASH
1. ZIMA

**Tytuł:** The Yearly Revolution

**Autor: **anarmydoctor

**Link:** www. archiveofourown. org/works/226079/chapters/342531

**Tłumaczenie:** chupa-Chak

**Zgoda autora:** jest!

Beta: akken (diękuję, skarbie :*) 

**Opis:**Pory roku mijają, a Sherlock nie zauważa ich i nie odnotowuje — zajęty i obojętny. Do czasu aż w jego życiu pojawia się John Watson. By wzniecić rewolucję.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

_"Pory roku są wynikiem rocznego obiegu Ziemi wokół Słońca i nachylenia osi ziemskiej względem płaszczyzny tej orbity. W klimacie umiarkowanym pory roku charakteryzują się zmianami w natężeniu światła słonecznego, które dociera do powierzchni Ziemi i generuje cztery pory: zimę, wiosnę, lato i jesień."_

Sherlock wykaligrafował to zdanie w jednym ze swoich szkolnych zeszytów, kiedy był małym chłopcem. Nauczył się go w mgnieniu oka i jeszcze szybciej usunął z pamięci. Podział na pory roku był nieistotny; częściowy — obecny jedynie na środkowej półkuli północnej, metodologicznie ubogi i absolutnie niedokładny, biorąc pod uwagę alarmująco szybko zmieniający się klimat. A jeśli pory roku nie miały dla niego znaczenia, gdy był dzieckiem, to obchodzą go jeszcze mniej teraz, gdy dorósł. Ponieważ jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy nie potrzebuje wakacji ani kalendarza, i tak jak rok może wydawać się tygodniem, to trzy miesiące mogą trwać wiecznie. Więc pory roku mijają, a Sherlock nie zauważa ich i nie odnotowuje — zajęty i obojętny.

Do czasu aż w jego życiu pojawia się John Watson. By wzniecić rewolucje.

ZIMA

Zima przynosi Sherlockowi mroźny chłód i Johna. Może być ciężka, ale czasem wytrawny obserwator potrafi też zauważyć jej niespodziewane piękno. Sherlock jest jednym z najbardziej spostrzegawczych ludzi na Ziemi, a jednak nie wie zbyt wiele o zimie. Nawet nie wie, że już się rozpoczęła. Odnotowuje jedynie zimno i że dobrze jest mieć na sobie płaszcz chroniący niczym tarcza przed mroźnym powietrzem Londynu.

I dlatego marszczy nieco brwi widząc nieodpowiednie do pogody ubranie lekarza wojskowego; przesiedlonego żołnierza, który właśnie przeszedł przez drzwi. Myśli o tym wkładając jednym płynnym ruchem swój płaszcz i zawiązując szalik, John Watson nie ma na sobie nawet szalika. Czyżby zapomniał o londyńskim chłodzie? Oczywiście nie. Może lubi czuć zimno. A może tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, że chce je poczuć; chce czuć, że jest w domu, w końcu.

Fala radosnego podniecenia przepływa przez ciało Sherlocka, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że spotkał Johna Watsona w trakcie jego ponownej aklimatyzacji do londyńskich warunków, do cywilnego życia, do życia w ogóle. Więc nuci radośnie: najlepsze dane do wszczęcia dochodzenia to te zebrane w trakcie metamorfozy.

Nie może się powstrzymać; nie chce tylko obserwować Johna, chce być katalizatorem, przyspieszać zmiany, zwiększać szybkość reakcji, unikając jednak niszczącego charakteru tego procesu. I tak, w jednym dniu, a nie w dwa miesiące, John zostawia laskę, skorupę, strach, samotność z zielonym jabłkiem w pokoju hotelowym, pustynię i drżenie ręki; zostawia wszystko za sobą, zaczyna biec zamiast kuleć, pomijając nawet fazę chodzenia. A Sherlock nie zauważa, że tym razem katalizator zostaje skonsumowany w trakcie procesu.

I wówczas, podczas tej zimy, kiedy biegną przez miasto i chłód, Sherlock czuje, że choć John biegnie za nim, to – tak naprawdę - on podąża za Johnem. Za jego szczerym śmiechem, upajającą energią, otwartym podziwem. Nogi detektywa nie dotykają ziemi, poły jego długiego płaszcza powiewają, a w ślad za nimi, zaaklimatyzowany, rozluźniony John. John jest _bardziej_ Johnem, lepszym niż był kiedykolwiek. A Sherlock jest bardziej Sherlockiem, lepszym niż był kiedykolwiek.  
>Ale detektyw nie może tego jeszcze wiedzieć. Jest za wcześnie.<p>

Gdy aklimatyzuje się całkowicie i nie musi już marznąć, by pamiętać, że wrócił do domu, pulowery i rozpinane swetry stają się uniformem Johna, będącego Johnem. Dla Sherlocka — który wszystko, co nie jest garniturem lub piżamą uważa za część przebrania — te pulowery i rozpinane swetry są tylko wytrwałym ukrywaniem drzemiącego wojownika pod ucywilizowaną, neutralną powłoką. Gdyby mu John pozwolił, ubrałby go tak, by odsłonić jego prawdziwe oblicze, w ognistoczerwoną zbroję odznaczającą się na polu bitwy, aby nikt nigdy nie mógł go zlekceważyć. Ponieważ Sherlock nie może znieść niedocenienia — to w zasadzie najpoważniejszy, najbardziej rażący błąd, w jakiejkolwiek procedurze obserwacji, gdy pomiar potencjału rzeczy jest kluczem do rozumienia ich prawdziwości. I czasami ma wrażenie, że jest jedynym, który potrafi tę wielkość odczytać.

I w jednym momencie uświadamia sobie, jak wiele zawdzięcza tym pulowerom i rozpinanym swetrom, jak bardzo powinien je _docenić_. Bo to oznacza, że tylko on rozumie jaki naprawdę jest John. Zmierzyć jego potencjał. Tylko on widzi klejnot pod wełną. Tylko on.

Niestety, detektyw nie odkryje swojej miłości do pulowerów Johna aż do ostatnich dni zimy.  
>Ach, Sherlocku, obojętny na pory roku. Ty, który napisałeś w swoim szkolnym zeszycie, dziecięcym pismem i dziecięcą niewinnością o ruchu planet; ty, który wiesz o złu, które zamieszkuje ludzkie serca i wiesz o dobru, które zamieszkuje zranione serce Johna; ty, który wiesz, co kryje się pod okładką. Nie wiesz jednak, że wiosna jest tuż za rogiem. Ty, który wiesz, że pod śniegiem leży zielona trawa, nie możesz wiedzieć, że wiosna odkryje ci wiele więcej o Johnie niż mógłbyś przypuszczać.<p>

* * *

><p>-koniec części pierwszej-<p> 


	2. WIOSNA

**2.**

**WIOSNA**

Wiosna to pora deszczu i poetów. Sherlock nienawidzi poetów i kocha deszcz. O poetów najlepiej go nie pytać. O deszczu powie ci, że go kocha, ponieważ w deszczu wszystko przyspiesza i staje się jednorodne. Ze struktury tych ruchów Sherlock może wywnioskować zachowanie Londynu – jakby był konstelacją – jego pęd i porządek; doskonały plan Londynu: sherlockowy plan Londynu.

Sherlock uwielbia obserwować ten ruch, napawać się pędem i deszczem. Dlatego nigdy nie bierze parasola. Zanadto przypomina mu Mycrofta i jest idiotycznym, ekstrawaganckim wynalazkiem; zbyt dużym dla jednej osoby i zbyt małym dla dwóch. Choć detektyw nie odkrywa tego, dopóki nie dzieli swojego pierwszego parasola z Johnem.

Ponieważ doktor bywa entuzjastą tego przedmiotu. Gdy wychodzą, zawsze bierze składany parasol i wkłada go do kieszeni swojej czarnej kurtki. Sherlock patrzy na to z dezaprobatą do pewnego dnia, kiedy to zdaje sobie sprawę, że w rękach Johna parasol jest śmiertelną bronią zdolną powalić na ziemię olbrzyma. Wspomniany olbrzym dusił Sherlocka z oczywistym zamiarem, a teraz leży na jego kolanach, przyciskając dwa (może trzy) żebra, złamane przez tępy, zadziwiająco przydatny – ale teraz zniszczony – parasol.

John dyszy i uśmiecha się.

Sherlock kupuje mu nowy parasol.

Ale ostateczne, co przekonuje go do ukrytej przyjemności z parasoli, jest pierwszy raz, kiedy używają parasola doktora do tego, czemu jest przeznaczony. Leje, więc John otwiera go i po kilku śmiesznych, niezgrabnych sekundach, podczas których próbuje osłonić ich obu (szlachetny akt, ale sprawiający, że praktycznie musi chodzić na czubkach palców), Sherlock odbiera mu rączkę z odrobiną rozdrażnienia. I idą obok siebie, blisko, bardzo blisko, pod parasolem, pod deszczem. A kiedy ulewa ustaje, nadal idą, ściśnięci w wilgotnej ciszy, pod parasolem. Nieprzewidywalna londyńska aura przynosi im błękitne niebo, i wszystko staje się cieplejsze, bardziej błyszczące, jaśniejsze. A potem, pod parasolem, Sherlock zrozumiał. Zrozumiał wiosnę. Zrozumiał poetów i ich poezje.

I uświadamia sobie, że kocha Johna. To nieomylny fakt. Czuje się obezwładniony, ale, jakoś, czuje też ulgę, ponieważ uważa, że to konkluzja; że to rozwiązanie układanki. Ostatni krok w procedurze. Sprawa zamknięta.

Zima przyniosła mu Johna, a gdy biegli przez zimno, oddał go Londynowi. Teraz wiosna przynosi mu niepokojącą pewność tajemnego, łaskotliwego, przyjemnego ciepła, które osiedliło się w jego klatce piersiowej i wydaje się być jak parasol: zbyt duży na jedno serce, a za mały na dwa. Nie wystarcza, powinno go być na dwa, a jest na półtora.

Jednakże Sherlock nie wie. _Nie wie_. On, który zawsze wie, który nawet zobaczył klejnot pod wełną, nie wie; nie ma odwagi (ponieważ, Sherlocku, to jest odpowiedni czasownik), nie ma _odwagi_ czytać, by wiedzieć, co jest napisane w sercu Johna.

Ponieważ jest za wcześnie. Serce detektywa, niczym jesienny owoc, potrzebuje więcej czasu, więcej światła słonecznego. Sherlock nie może go zerwać, nie może ugryźć, nie może posmakować, ale może poczuć. Czuje, że jest _niedojrzałe_. Ponieważ jest _za_ wcześnie. Ponieważ, Sherlocku, musisz przetrwać lato, musisz przeżyć swoje pierwsze lato z Johnem, aby zrozumieć, aby się odważyć. Ponieważ nie wiesz, czym jest lato, co ono przynosi. A lato przynosi (biedny Sherlocku, obojętny na pory roku, zajęty, całkowicie nieświadomy) pożądanie.

* * *

><p>–koniec części drugiej–<p> 


	3. LATO

_Betowała akken – dziękuję :*_

* * *

><p><strong>LATO<strong>

Latem znikają pulowery, rozpinane swetry oraz koszule z długim rękawem i oczom zaskoczonego Sherlocka ukazuje się odpakowany, odswetrowany, umięśniony John. Odkrywa, że latem, rano, John lubi biegać w Regents Park, chodzi boso po mieszkaniu i bardzo szybko się opala, co sprawia, że jego włosy stają się jaśniejsze, a uśmiech wygląda na szerszy.

Być może uśmiech Johna rzeczywiście jest szerszy w lecie, ale Sherlock nie ma pewności. Chciałby móc precyzyjnie zmierzyć odległość od jednego kącika ust do drugiego, ustalić dokładną głębokość małych dołeczków w policzkach, ilość zębów, które pokazuje, liczbę zmarszczek wokół oczu. Sherlock zrobiłby to opuszkami palców, lekkim, metodycznym dotykiem, delikatnym niczym piórko, licząc pod nosem; odnotowując w myślach teksturę, wymiary, krawędzie, wypukłości, współrzędne, odczytując skalę mapy. John jest mapą. Chciałby porównać to, jak John uśmiecha się do niego, a jak do innych. Ponieważ zgadłby (gdyby musiał zgadywać), założyłby się (zastawiając swoje serce dla Johna, tylko dla niego i szerokości jego uśmiechu) i stwierdził, że John uśmiecha się szerzej, gdy patrzy na niego. Lecz nie ma pewności.

Latem John nosi dżinsy i koszulki. Jednego dnia wkłada czerwoną – ulubioną Sherlocka, aż do następnego ranka, kiedy to ubiera niebieską, która zdecydowanie pasuje do niego lepiej. Ale tylko do czasu, zanim widzi przyjaciela w szarej koszulce z logo Akademii Medycznej Bartsa na przedzie. Ona uzewnętrznia chłopięcość Johna, urok i kuszącą krzepę, podkreśla opaleniznę jego skóry.

Skóra Johna. Nieskończone tekstury, niesprecyzowane krawędzie, fascynujące nierówności. Pieprzyki wypalone przez słońce na jego prawym nadgarstku. Włoski na przedramionach. Włoski, które uniosły się (Sherlock to czuł), kiedy pewnego dnia, zupełnie przypadkowo (cóż, może nie tak _zupełnie przypadkowo_) lekko potarł jego prawy łokieć, wsiadając do taksówki. Mózg Sherlocka zarejestrował tę reakcję i zmianę na twarzy Johna, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Tchórz, serce Sherlocka jest tchórzliwe, i to właśnie przez nie jego mózg jest niezgrabny i nieprecyzyjny. Chowa te dane do pudełka trzymanego na szczycie szafy swojego umysłu, tak jak John odkłada swoje swetry do komody. Jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie.

Lecz zapamiętaj te fakty, Sherlocku, będą ci potrzebne. Kiedy twoje serce będzie gotowe, będziesz ich potrzebował, by twój mózg mógł powiedzieć: _teraz_.

W nocy umysł Sherlocka pracuje na najwyższych obrotach. Nie może spać. A kiedy nie może spać, wspina się po czternastu stopniach do sypialni na piętrze i patrzy przez uchylone drzwi na śpiącego Johna. Nurkuje we śnie przyjaciela jak w oceanie; pozwala oddechowi Johna uderzać w siebie, jakby był falą. Sherlock czuje, jak go otacza. Więc, gdy John ma koszmar, Sherlock cierpi razem z nim i chce go obudzić, uratować, sprowadzić z powrotem. Lecz nie może. A jeśli oddech Johna jest równy i płynny, Sherlock daje mu się ukołysać, aż prawie zasypia pod drzwiami, a wilgoć jego oddechu osiada na drewnie. Lecz nie może. Zawsze schodzi, stąpając cicho, czternaście stopni, zawinięty w smutek i niedosyt. Wraca do łóżka, gdy mija kilka minut lub godzin. Nie może sobie pozwolić na zdemaskowanie. Nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę Johna.

Sherlock wie, że nie ma prawa patrzeć na Johna we śnie. I wie, że na pewno nie ma prawa patrzeć na niego latem. Ponieważ w lecie John śpi nago przy odsłoniętym oknie, a księżyc – ten sam, który był z Johnem na pustyni, który spotkał go zanim zobaczył go Sherlock – jest teraz jego wspólnikiem i obrysowuje dla niego (partnera w zbrodni) detale ciała z obsceniczną dokładnością. Wąskie kostki i nadgarstki, szerokie ramiona i uda, profil nosa, kształt penisa, aureolę jasnych rzęs, włosy na czole, lekko sklejone świeżym potem. Solidny, apetyczny, pogrążony we śnie John.

Sherlock opiera lewą kość policzkową na ościeżnicy i delikatnie popycha drzwi od sypialni; zaledwie kilka centymetrów, tylko tyle by wsunąć nos. Robi to, choć wie, że nic się nie zmieni; nie sprawi, że będzie bliżej Johna, bliżej jego ciała. Wie, że nigdy nie przestąpi progu. Że materac nigdy nie ugnie się pod ciężarem dwóch połączonych ze sobą ciał, a księżyc nie oświetli pleców Sherlocka, napinających się i rozluźniających w leniwym, intymnym tempie, ani przesuwających się po nich rąk Johna, wiedzących, znających, prowadzących go mocniej, szybciej, głębiej, bliżej, bliżej, bliżej; och boże. I nigdy nie zliże potu z czoła Johna, podczas gdy orgazm zmiecie strach, samotność, koszmary. Zmiecie wszystko.

Takie właśnie są jego myśli; umysł przyćmiony przez strach, ból serca, frustrację. Pragnienie go pali, skóra go błaga.

Ach, Sherlocku, bądź cierpliwy, nie bój się. Czekaj, tak jak księżyc czekał cały ten czas. Czekaj, jak księżyc czeka codziennie, by nocą oświetlić dla ciebie Johna. Czekaj i oddychaj pełną piersią. Bądź przygotowany na rewolucję.

* * *

><p>ciąg dalszy nastąpi...<p> 


	4. JESIEŃ

NIEBETOWANE

* * *

><p><strong>JESIEŃ<strong>

Wydaje się, że jesień zabiera wszystko: liście, godziny dnia, ogorzałą skórę, ciężką energię powietrza, gęste gorąco, które odurzyło Sherlocka. Jednakże nie zabiera miłości ani pożądania, i po raz pierwszy detektyw czuje, że jest niewolnikiem kalendarza, niewolnikiem rocznego obrotu Ziemi wokół Słońca. Sherlock (biedny, uwięziony między rozumem a porami roku) odkrywa, że czeka na zimę, by razem z Johnem biec przez chłód; na wiosnę, by dzielić z Johnem parasol pod deszczem i błękitnym niebem; na lato, by dzielić z księżycem widok nagiego ciała Johna.

Sherlock nie wyobraża sobie, że jesień, przez antonomazję, jest porą, w której wszystko się zaczyna. Jednakże — choć może się wydawać, że kończy się i więdnie — to faktycznie czas, gdy po odurzającym upale, po długich, spokojnych dniach lata po raz kolejny budzi się leniwe, senne bicie życia. Zaczyna się szkoła, rutyna, zwykłe godziny pracy; całe miasto zaczyna odzyskiwać swoje energiczne i gwałtowne tętno. I nagle oczywistym jest, że jesień to bez wątpienia pora stworzona dla Sherlocka. Teraz, w swoim żywiole, Sherlock rozkwita, a John, u jego boku, płonie kolorami pola bitwy.

Sherlock i John biegną przez wrześniowy chłód, który jeszcze nie przeszywa, ale nadal sprawia, że czują się żywi. Serce Sherlocka bije silnie w rytm tempa kroków Johna, kiedy ten za nim podąża. Nie musi odwracać głowy, by to wiedzieć, po prostu słucha jego silnych kroków stąpających po ściółce z liści; dowiaduje się, że jego dwa kroki oznaczają, iż John bierze trzy tylko po to, aby za nim nadążyć. To sprawia, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej (tak, to jest to, kocha Johna tak bardzo, że to boli, kocha go w pełnym biegu, kocha w liściach). I po pościgu idą blisko siebie — już nie potrzebują parasola-wymówki, by pozwolić ramionom (ramię-łokieć-biodro, a czasami nawet grzbiety dłoni) się dotknąć, a każde muśnięcie pomaga Sherlockowi lepiej zrozumieć rzemiosło poetów.

Przybywają do domu w ciemną i bezchmurną jesienną noc; John mówi _dobranoc_ i w trakcie wspinaczki po czternastu stopniach, zaczyna zdejmować sweter. Odkrywa zaledwie mały fragment skóry nad paskiem, a Sherlock czuje, nagle, lato powracające niespodziewaną falą, która pozostawia go drżącego, pozostawia go z niczym. I, drżąc, idzie do łóżka, i śni, że jest księżycem krążącym po orbicie Johna, oświetlając go... _myśląc_, że go oświetla, ale — tak jak księżyc — faktycznie tylko odbija światło. Światło Johna.

Następnego dnia rano Sherlock budzi się i znajduje Johna w kuchni opierającego się plecami o stół, z kubkiem herbaty w ręku. Ma na sobie luźną bluzę z kapturem, jego włosy są potargane i (Sherlock może to zobaczyć, kiedy zbliża się do zlewu, aby wziąć swoją filiżankę herbaty) ma odciśnięte ślady poduszki od snu po prawej stronie twarzy. Sherlock czuje jak jego serce występuje z brzegów z miłości do Johna; jego umysł walczy, próbuje kontrolować powódź.

John powiedział coś, ale Sherlock jest rozproszony. Jesienne słońce sprawia, że włosy Johna błyszczą. John się uśmiecha. Jest smutny i coś więcej. John powtarza: _Dziś minął rok od czasu, kiedy zostałem postrzelony_. Śmieje się, nerwowo. _Powinniśmy świętować_, dodaje. John jest zdenerwowany, smutny, i coś więcej. Sherlock patrzy na niego, na jego smutek, na jego zdenerwowanie, a ta układanka jest jakoś inna, i usta Sherlocka, zdradzając jego mózg, szepczą: _Pokaż mi_. John marszczy czoło i uśmiecha się, oszołomiony. Zaintrygowany. Mózg Sherlocka milczy teraz, a usta wykorzystują to i mówią, jakby pisały literami drukowanymi w powietrzu w kuchni: _Pokaż mi. Pokaż mi swoją ranę._John, wpatrując się w usta detektywa, jakby patrzył na wychodzące z nich ostatnie cztery słowa, podnosi wzrok do jego oczu. Tęczówki Johna, odnotowuje Sherlock, są bardziej niebieskie wiosną i latem, ale bardziej szare, głębsze, zimą i jesienią.

John oblizuje wargi i, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Sherlockiem — John, klejnot pod wełną; John, niespodzianka pod okładką; John, John małych rewolucji — zdejmuje bluzę z kapturem. I wtedy John — ten sam, który zdawał się być oddalony o lata świetlne — jest rozebrany od pasa w górę, i tak blisko, tak blisko, że Sherlock musi mrugnąć, by na powrót się skupić.

Przed oczami Sherlocka widnieje zaszczytna rana, rana, której nawet księżyc nie mógł mu pokazać w takiej szczerości i doskonałości. John wzdycha, poruszony, nerwowy i coś więcej. Ale ufny. Sherlock pochyla się ku ranie, i trochę bardziej, jego zbuntowane wargi, tak blisko (tak blisko, Sherlocku, tak blisko, że oddechem muskasz bliznę, skórę Johna), mruczy: _Wszystkiego najlepszego_. A John śmieje się, tym swoim szczerym śmiechem, i odpręża; wygodny, ciepły i coś więcej.

I wtedy, właśnie w tym momencie, ponieważ teraz jest gotowy, i ponieważ przeżył chłód, deszcz i gorąco z Johnem, w końcu Sherlock _nabiera odwagi_. Patrzy. I widzi. I w końcu czyta w Johnie coś więcej... odczytuje współudział, odczytuje jednoznaczne tak. Więc — ponieważ John mówi _tak_ swoją skórą, oczyma i rozchylonymi ustami — mózg Sherlocka mówi _teraz_ i wargi wyprzedzają go jeszcze raz, całując Johna ranę. Johna skórę. Johna tak. Johna.

Nachylenie osi Ziemi do płaszczyzny orbity wynosi 23,5°, a jej średnia prędkość obrotu wokół Słońca to 29,8 kilometrów na sekundę. Promienie słoneczne docierają ukośnie do powierzchni Ziemi i oblewają światłem 221B Baker Street. Tworzą złotą aureolę w rozczochranych włosach Johna i dają oczom Sherlocka ślad czegoś kosmicznego. I rzucają doskonały kontur na kuchennej ścianie; ich profile na kształt dwóch postaci w teatrze cieni, dwóch postaci stopionych w jedno. Ponieważ Sherlock — który nie jest już nieświadomym, obojętnym na pory roku detektywem z ubiegłej jesieni — i John — który nie jest już pozbawionym korzeni, drzemiącym żołnierzem — całują się.

I być może ten mały chłopiec ze schludnym pismem, który zdecydował zapomnieć o tym, co mówiła jego książka astronomii, miał rację, bo Sherlock i John złamali wzór ich orbit i zderzają się, czule, zachłannie. Ponieważ Sherlock i John całują się, a w ważnym planie spraw, w wielkim tańcu Wszechświata, to faktycznie jedyny ruch, który się teraz liczy.

KONIEC


End file.
